1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical fiber connector, particularly to an optical fiber coupler employed in the optical fiber connector.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical fiber coupler is configured to abut joint at least two optical fibers. The optical fiber coupler may include a main body. The main body may include a coupling member, a plurality of transmission lenses, and a plurality of optical fibers. The transmission lenses are mounted on the coupling member, and partially protrude from the coupling member. The optical fibers are mounted on the coupling member, and are coupled with the transmission lenses. Because the transmission lenses protrude and are exposed from the coupling member, which results in the transmission lenses may become polluted, and thus causes a low optical signal transmission precision and efficiency.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.